


Keeping Faith

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Where is your faith, brother?”





	Keeping Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "faith"

“See how far you’ve fallen, brother,” said Leliel, her vessel’s expression sad rather than accusing. “Where is your faith? We used to spend our days reveling in the glory of God. Now, you find glory only in this… _human_.”

She sneered the last word, but Castiel only smiled. “Yes,” he said. “But faith is the belief in something that can’t be seen. I have seen our Father. I have seen the wrongs and injustices he allows to happen on Earth. So, yes, sister, I would rather put my faith in humans. Specifically _this_ human.”

Beside him, Dean grinned. “Thanks, Cas.”

THE END


End file.
